Most methods used to detect holes or cracks in the heat exchanger of a warm air furnace unit are either unreliable or have undesirable side effects associated with the tests such as corrosion of the furnace parts, smoke or ordor. The present invention is directed to a method of detecting discontinuities in heat exchangers of warm air furnaces which is more reliable and eliminates the undersirable side effects of other tests.